


Torture

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the worst thing is not what you expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 3-26-08  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> no spoilers. I guess this takes place in season 1, but that's only because I call Sheppard Major. Change that to Colonel and it could take place in season 2 or 3, maybe even 4, though I haven't seen that one yet.

Sergeant Stackhouse shone his flashlight on the door as the native unlocked it.

The second it clicked open, Sheppard and his team tumbled out as if pursued by wraith.

They bent over, gasping in great lungfuls of air.

Sheppard was the first to recover

"Torture. Pure torture."

Stackhouse raised an eyebrow.

"The natives tortured you?"

Sheppard shook his head.

"No, that."

The sergeant glanced at the building Sheppard was pointing toward.

It was small, but not enough to torture Sheppard's team in the half day they'd been confined.

Stackhouse turned back to the major.

"Sir?"

Sheppard grimaced.

"Beans for lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
